


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(23)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [23]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(23)（文：十甫）

仙道跟在山泉铃奈的身后跑，「到底带我到哪里？」

跑至长廊的尽头，一拐弯，就看见有一个人斜横在另一道长廊。仙道一看他的服装就知道他是山泉大宅的守卫之一。

“我只是给他发射了昏睡剂，死不了。”似乎看透仙道的心思，山泉铃奈微举手中的长枪，转头对他说道。

「原来，里面装的不是子弹……」仙道心道。

“刚才对不起，吓着你了。不过，我想若不是以丽奈‘威胁’你，你是不会跟我走的吧？”山泉铃奈边跑边说，声音微抖，脚下步伐也显得有点不稳。

仙道微觉尴尬，这山泉铃奈真是玲珑剔透心。其实若非她刚才举枪“威胁”他时第一句话就说，“仙道彰，跟我去救丽奈！”依他的脾气，即使有大炮飞弹齐举向他，他不屑一顾，更妄说离开那密室一步了。

然而自己为何会相信她的话？

也许是她刚刚的神情让他感到她可信吧！

越过这道长廊，山泉铃奈便示意仙道蹲下，用手托起她的身体。随即，山泉铃奈打开通风口，先爬了上去，然后把手伸向仙道，让他借力攀上。

两人摸黑沿着通风口爬了一阵子，直到到达另一个通风口。

她慢僈地打开通风口，然后示意仙道下去，“丽奈现在暂时昏迷不醒，你把她抱上来吧。”

于是，仙道从通风口进入房间。

看着山泉丽奈安详的睡容，仙道怜惜地摸了摸她的头，然后掀开被，将她抱了起来。他托着丽奈的身体，让铃奈将她拉了上去，再回到床边，将凌乱的被重新舖好，弄得像有人躺着似的，才借力于铃奈，爬上通风口。

仙道背着丽奈，跟在铃奈的身后慢慢地爬着。他心中有千百个疑问，但明白此刻不是询问的好时机，唯有隐忍。同时，他也觉得宽心，因为丽奈现在正好端媏地伏在他的背上。

「只要你没事就好。」仙道在心里对丽奈说道。

也不知爬了多久，终于爬到了尽头。

从通风口爬出来后，就着矇矓的灯光，仙道即发现他们原来在山泉大宅的后花园。

山泉铃奈拉着仙道躲在一丛矮树后，从衣服口袋里取出一把小手电筒，悄声吩咐道，“你带着丽奈走到西南处的篱笆，然后用手电筒打信号……一短二长……看到信号，彦一就会来接应你们……嗯，他的信号也是一短二长。快走！”

“你呢？”仙道接过手电筒，看着山泉铃奈。

“我要引开那些守卫。你汇合彦一后，过了五分钟若不见我来就叫他依计行事！……拜托了～”

仙道伸手拉着欲开始行动的山泉铃奈，“我们会等你！”

山泉铃奈微微一笑，“不碍事的，彦一与弥生姐已做好安排……总之，我一定会想办法与你们汇合的。”

仙道点点头，放开铃奈，“一切小心！”

“是！你也一样！”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
仙道与彦一汇合后，便静静地等待铃奈前来。

然而，一分钟一分钟地过去，眼见就到五分钟之限，仍不见铃奈的踪影。仙道的心突然提得老高。

“仙道学长，五分钟了，快上车吧！”彦一悄声催促道。

“再等一下，彦一。”

“不行！我必须抓紧时间进行下一个计划了，况且姐姐也等着接应你们。快，不然就迟了！快上来……！”

仙道看了看彦一，又转头望了望车内不省人事的丽奈，于是立刻跳上车。

不到半分钟，彦一就把车子驶进一间屋子。

「咦？怎么还在同一条街上？」仙道奇怪，他们的所在处，还看得见山泉大宅呢！

“彦一，你在玩什么把戏？”

“学长，铃奈说过，最危险的地方就是最安全的。所以她特别在山泉大宅附近安排这‘避难所’……你和丽奈快点进去，我还要去故佈疑阵，待会儿见！”看着仙道抱着丽奈下了车，彦一就立刻启动车子。

不等仙道走近屋子的正门，屋内等待的人已迫不及待地为他们打开门。

“彰，快点进来！”相田弥生轻声催促。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
安顿好丽奈，为她量了体温，知她无大碍，仙道才离开房间，迳自走到楼下的客厅。

接过相田弥生为他泡的咖啡，轻声道谢后，就坐在沙发上一言不发地沉思。

「……对通风口的通道熟悉……预先安排这‘避难所’……安排弥生姐弟做接应……决不可能在这一两天内就能计划周详！……呣……绑架……SAVE.2U…」仙道似明白山泉铃奈的举动，似乎又不太清楚，脑海中尽是一些计划假设片断，可是又串连不起来，总觉得她好像在很久以前就进行着一个大计划似的……

突然一个想法在他脑中炸开，「难道……」仙道倏地站了起来，他现在迫切想见到山泉铃奈，由她亲口证实他的想法。

就在这时候，他听到轻轻的敲门声──三长两短。

只见相田弥生飞快地打开门。

她紧紧地抱着刚踏进屋子的山泉铃奈，低声问道，“一切顺利？”

“第一部份计划已顺利完成！待彦一回来就进行第二部份。”山泉铃奈的声音听起来有点喘。

“你累了，先歇一会儿吧！”相田弥生怜惜地说。

“嗯～丽奈呢？”

“她在楼上，我带你上去！”仙道突然插口说道。

山泉铃奈晶莹的眸子注视他一阵子，然后微笑地点点头。

两人一前一后来到丽奈的房间。

见铃奈先是伸手探了探丽奈的额头，再替她拉好被。再仔仔细细地检查一遍窗口是否关上后，她才抬头对仙道说，“我们下楼说话吧！”

仍然是一前一后地走下楼。

仙道回到自己刚坐过的单人沙发上，而铃奈则坐在他对面的长沙发上。

他背靠着沙发，静待山泉铃奈为他解谜团。

沉默了一阵子，山泉铃奈终于开口说话，“我父亲在我和丽奈出世一个月后，就被征召加入SAVE.2U组织。这组织有一个不成文规定：会员必须随时牺牲自己成为各种药物研究的试验品。我父亲不愿意牺牲自己，于是把我们两姐妹交上去，因为我们是同卵而生的双胞胎，DNA的相似度接近一百巴仙，更利于各种药物测试。由于我当时出麻疹，于是他们就选了丽奈做‘试验白老鼠’，而我则是‘正常白老鼠’……一次又一次的试验，丽奈的身体就这样被搞坏了……而最近一次，组织为了优先得到避孕疫苗的人体测验成果，特派专员来……来督促测验……”

“于是你就趁测验进行前，将丽奈救出来。”仙道了然地说道。

山泉铃奈摇摇头，“测验已进行了……若不是趁着报告还没出来的空档，我是没办法救出丽奈的。”

仙道一惊，丽奈已被当了TG3845的试验品……

“你放心，丽奈…不会有事的。……仙道…彰，待彦一回来，我们就会一起离开……日本…你…跟我们一起吗？”

仙道竟在山泉铃奈的眼睛里看到“期待”，于是点点头，“是！跟你们一起！”

山泉铃奈微微一笑，“……谢谢！”

仙道回以一笑，“谢我什么？”此刻，仙道觉得心情轻鬆，正待多说两句时，却见山泉铃奈突然半趴在沙发上。本以为她一时累极，忍不住趴下休息一会儿……可是转念一想，平时山泉钤奈心高气傲，最不愿示弱认输的，尤其是在他面前，怎么现在竟会不顾仪态就这样半躺在沙发上？

于是，仙道走近山泉铃奈。只见她紧闭双眼，脸色一下子苍白，一下子涨红，呼吸有一点急促……仙道心中一凛，连忙伸手抚上铃奈的额头。

山泉铃奈倏地张开眼睛，见仙道就在眼前，举起右手搁开仙道的手。

仙道一把捉住她挥动的手臂，竟发现她手臂上有许多针孔。「你放心…丽奈不会有事的……」脑海突然闪过她刚说过的话，心下恍然大悟，“你才是TG3845的试验品对不对？”双眼紧紧地看着铃奈的眼睛。

只见她一愣，随即笑着说，“你说什么？我不懂！”

仙道用手指指着她手臂上的针痕，“这个，还有你现在呈现的症状……都是注射TG3845后的反应……是不是你？”

“我怎么知道？或许他们认错人了……”铃奈俏皮地单眨着眼睛。

仙道一呆，除了冷漠与犀利，他从未见过山泉铃奈的眼中流露出这种顽皮神色。这种只有丽奈才有的俏皮……原来铃奈也有，怎么他从来……不知道？随即他不禁嘲讽自己，他从未好好看过铃奈，又怎么会发现呢？

“……仙道彰，你还欠我一巴掌的代价……”铃奈突然说道。

仙道低头看着她，微笑地说，“最多还你一巴掌。”

“…那…太便宜你了……”铃奈笑道，“答应我三件事……（见仙道脸露迟疑）放心，你一定办得到的……（见他点点头）第一……跟我解除婚约……第二…照顾丽奈……第三……若可以的话，毁去TG3845……对人体破坏太大了……听他说，未来世界的女人绝种都是因为TG3845……”铃奈断断续续地说着，呼吸越来越急促。

仙道听她说得似乎语无伦次的，心中一惊，连忙握紧她的手，低声问道，“为什么？”

“未来世界……”

“不是，你为什么要这么做？你是不是……”仙道似乎想求证什么，然而却说不出口。

山泉铃奈望着仙道，半晌，轻声说道，“……她是我妹妹呀……而且…你爱的是她……”

仙道深深望着她的眼睛，只见她眼中尽是温柔神色，那么地温柔，是他不曾见过的温柔。他贪婪地汲取她眼中的柔情，然而，这双眼睛却缓缓闭上，再也……不睁开了……

仙道的心不由得一紧……

……

……

“姐姐……”

  
本贴由十甫于2003年9月18日08:50:49在“N2”发表


End file.
